1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handbags and other portable personal carrying containers, and more particularly, to a handbag having a separate compartment for reception and retention of a credit card holder, the credit card holder being permanently attached to the handbag to prevent separation movement relative to the separate compartment in excess of a predetermined distance.
2. Background of Related Art
The structure and usage of handbags, pocketbooks and other portable carrying containers is well known. Handbags and luggage are commonly constructed of one or more interior compartments configured to retain cosmetics, toiletries and other items for ready access by the user. In such known structures, handbags often contain inner distinct compartments for reception of articles or other items.
In handbags, a separate compartment for containing a bill fold, a coin purse, or the like has often been incorporated by structuring the compartment in either a permanently open condition or with a latching mechanism which permits closure of the compartment. Some examples of these types of structures can also be found in the patent literature.
With increasing use of credit cards, consumers have found the need to carry an increasing number of credit cards on a regular basis. In order to facilitate carrying such credit cards, wallet and handbag manufacturers have provided a number of vehicles for the consumers use whereby credit cards can be inserted into pocket-like compartments or the like for storage and ready access.
The increasing use of such credit cards has also given rise to an increasing loss of the credit cards either by accidental cause or theft. Thus, in the case of a handbag, although an individually separable container for carrying credit cards may be provided by the manufacturer, the credit card holder may become separated and be lost either through inadvertence or by theft when the consumer removes it from the carrying container for use of a credit card. Accordingly, there is a need for a carrying container having provisions for storage and retention of credit cards with means to prevent permanent physical separation of the credit cards from the container more than a predetermined distance.
The prior art includes a number of examples of handbags and the like having separate storage containers or devices for containing articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,518 to Marymount relates to a pocketbook or handbag having an identification card holder and mirror attached to the handbag by a suitable band 29. Marymount also discloses a secret pocket 16 attached to a flexible band 17. U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,967 to Kulick discloses a handbag having a bill folder 17 connected within a compartment by a connecting strip 22. U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,270 to Goldsmith discloses a handbag having a safety pocket 23 formed in the central portion. U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,798 to Welch discloses a handbag having a coin purse 19 connected with the handbag by a rigid connecting member 24. U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,293 to Stember relates to a ladies' handbag having a billfold 17 connected to the handbag by a connecting member 21.
Although the portable personal carrying containers disclosed in the prior art relate generally to handbags having items such as identification card holders, mirrors, coin purses, bill folders or the like associated with the handbag in some fashion, there is no disclosure of a handbag adapted for permanent reception of a device capable of holding at least one credit card, wherein a safe and secure place is provided within the handbag for storage of credit cards in a manner where they are readily accessed by the user, and which also facilitates such storage in a manner which prevents loss by theft or otherwise of the credit cards from the handbag and the user. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a handbag which avoids the problems prevalent with known handbags.